Head Gear For Sharon
by DramaQueen5027
Summary: Sharon get's head gear and everyone makes fun of her. Will her friends abandon her leaving Sharon to hang with the chess geeks? FIND OUT!


Chp 1 Head Gear!  
  
Sharon Spitz was dreaming of the day she would get her braces off when all of a sudden her mother reminded her of her orthodontist appointment which was supposed to be held this afternoon at three fifteen.  
  
"Sharon honey, don't forget the orthodontists is supposed to avaluate you and see if you need headgear."Sharon's mom reminded her.  
  
"Please. don't remind me..uhhhh!!!"Sharon said with disgust.  
  
Sharon petted her brand new yorky pup and picked her back pack up off the floor as she ran out the door screaming bye to her family.  
  
Later at school  
  
Sharon Spitz opened her locker only to find a note that had been slidden through the air cracks of the door way. It was signed from Nina. Hey brace face, rumor is that you're getting head gear....but Alden will just LOVE a girl with a helmet on her head 24/7!!! Anyway I'm gonna ask him out next week!-Nina  
  
"Oh that Nina needs to get real and wash that phoney red dye out of her split ended hair!!!!"Sharon screamed out loud.  
  
Sharon kicked her locker closed only to find Conner right next to her.  
  
"Hey...Sharon don't let Nina get ya down. She used to call me four eyes in the fourth grade every day!!! I mean she picks on kids that don't cause any threats to her."Conner reassured Sharon.  
  
Maria Sharon's best friend came over to see the frustration on Sharon's face.  
  
"What's the hap? Did Nina mess with you again about your braces?" Maria said angrily.  
  
"No worse...her head gear." Conner corrected.  
  
"It's not even a definite!!! I mean it's only an evaluation...I could be doing extremely well and not need head gear."Sharon tried to reassure herself.  
  
Nina and her posse brushed by as Sharon pulled back her blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah and you could be doing extremely bad!!!"Nina laughed.  
  
"You know Nina...if your awful red hair didn't frighten me so much I would smack you right now!!! Just leave Sharon alone. Whatever did she do to you?!" Maria said in defence.  
  
"She took Aldon. I will get him back from you!!!! So give up now or....or I'll.."Nina started.  
  
"Or what!?"Maria said in Nina's face.  
  
"Or I'll so get you!!!"Nina said.  
  
The three rolled their eyes practically bursting into laughter.  
  
"Whatever Nina...you know this time I'm gonna let you win....I better you sound like you mean business!" Sharon said laughing at Nina.  
  
"Shut up Brace Face! I'm not done with you....YET!" Nina warned.  
  
Sharon Spitz brusheed bak her long blonde bang and went to class.  
  
Later at the Orthodontist  
  
"Macy Wong. Macy Wong? Ahh hello Miss. Wong your up. Ready to see your pearly new whites?" The receptionist lady asked.  
  
"Yes!" The girl cried and ran off into the office.  
  
Sharon Spitz was used to the usual routine. She waited fifteen minutes reading old magizines and once in a while a seventeen magazine.  
  
How to look young in your fourties and fifties......You too can be a super mom.......My husband left me and now I'm stuck with 5 children and no job. Sharon read an issue of Working Mother.  
  
"Sharon Spitz. Hello Sharon. The doctor willbe with you shortly please take a seat." The receptionist lady said.  
  
Sharon sat there thinking of Alden's face when he saw her with her braces off.  
  
Maybe then he'll like me. Sharon thought.  
  
Just then the doctor came in with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Sharon. How are you?" He said as he poked and poded her teeth.  
  
How can I answer when his hand is in my mouth? Sharon thought.  
  
"Finkee." Sharon managed to answer some what correctly.  
  
"That's great. What we are gonna do is put some laughing gas on you while we do some procedures. That way you won't feel a thing." The doctor reassured.  
  
Later after Sharon wakes up from the laughing gas  
  
"Okay Sharon, for now you can only wear them at night. Now I know it will take sometime getting adjusted but don't worry you'll eventually get it. Lot's of kids wear them and turn out to have beautiful smiles." The orthodontist said.  
  
"Am I free to go?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yes." The doctor replied.  
  
Later at home  
  
"Hi honey I see you got your head gear." Sharon mom pointed to the helmet she was carrying.  
  
"Yeah the doctor said that I only have to wear it at night." Sharon said with a smile.  
  
"Great honey oh and....." Sharon's mom was interupted by the telephone.  
  
"I'll get it." Sharon said.  
  
Sharon picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello this is Doctor Marshall. I'm calling on behalf of a mistake I made on my patient Sharon Spitz. You see I got your files and another patient next to your files mixed up, and well you must wear your head gear all the time for the first three months. Sorry bout that." The Doctor said.  
  
"No problem." Sharon said dissapointed.  
  
Sharon hung up and sulked.  
  
"Who was that?" Sharon's mother asked.  
  
"Just the orthodontists ruinig my life with this horrible gear!" Sharon cried as she stormed up to her room.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
